capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zabaecca
The''' Zabaeccan Empire', formally '''Senātus Imperiī quia Zabaecca' (SIZC), was a huge empire that reigned from circa -560 to around 950, though its successor, the Kingdom of Zabaecca, remained until around 1445. The Kingdom of Zeiifunder also came out of the fall of Zabaecca, and ultimately replaced it. Early History The Empire of Zabaecca was originally the ancient city-state of Koezrumont, built by the Bataevians around -1690, on the island of Edeclester. The city-state was the most powerful in its area, and experienced centuries of success and luxury. In -680, Koezrumont, and several allied city-states, went to war against Durviinteum at the will of their gods. The Durviintian Wars raged on for an entire decade, and Koezrumont emerged victorious, though it had lost its best warrior and commander, Serbeus, during one of the major battles. After the war, Koezrumont's notoriety spread across central and southern Baecca. Around a century after the Durviintian Wars, Koezrumont united itself with the surrounding city-states on Edeclester, founding the Zabaeccan Empire, named after Koezrumont's palace. Conquering the East Within the first 500 years of its reign, Zabaecca had conquered thousands of kilometers of land whilst exploring and battling. However, one of the farthermost landmasses to the east proved to be difficult in conquering for the Zabaeccans. Many strong city-states existed on this landmass, including Orien Taar, the Valiun city-state. Years of sieges proved to be ineffective against the defensive design of Orien Taar, but it was eventually defeated and joined the empire, later becoming the capital of the demesne Vaeulia. After the fall of Orien Taar, taking the land was easier. Wars Against the Carbiinzyne In 477, the Carbiinzyne Empire was founded on the western isthmus of Baecca. This new empire proved to be a worthy adversary for the powerful Zabaeccans, as it quickly pushed back the previous advances of Zabaecca within two centuries. This sudden retaliation caused Zabaecca temporary societal and economic turmoil, but eventually countered the Carbiinzyne. Many of the Carbiinzyne that were captured during war and battles were sent to the demesne above Vaeulia, Zaefundore, to work as slaves and servants. However, they brought their native language of Mor Friivish with them, and the Zaefundytes quickly adopted the new vernacular as a second language. This would later prove to be an unwise decision on Zabaecca's end. The Collapse of the Empire Zabaecca's empire officially collapsed around 950, and split into two smaller kingdoms: The Kingdom of Zabaecca and the Kingdom of Zeiifunder. Many of the reasons for Zabaecca's fall are traced back to the Carbiinzyne Empire. Earlier in the century, Carbiinzyne waged more frequent wars and sieges against Zabaeccan regions and cities. As this occurred, they also drove Zabaecca back towards the eastern coast of the mainland, causing morale among its denizens to fall short. Zabaecca's economy began to fluctuate, as the empire could not successfully fund its endeavours against the assailants. Less than a century after the fall of Zabaecca, the Zeiifundites, which were all mostly Theoavarists -- devout followers of a religion that originated in Zaefundore and Vaeulia and that the Zaefundytes, Carbiinzyne, and Vaeulians adopted -- initiated a series of campaigns and wars against the recuperating Kingdom of Zabaecca as retaliation and reprisal for the latter's prior actions, in the Avarice Crusades. By roughly 1445, the last traces of Zabaecca had been absorbed by Zeiifunder, the Carbiinzyne Empire, or northern Convolusia, thus ending the Zabaeccan and Bataevian legacy. Category:Baecca Category:Nations Category:Defunct